A Nightmare to Remember
by MoonfangOfHowlPack
Summary: Jaden has been ignoring Jesse for about two weeks and Jesse knows that something’s up. Jesse wants to know why Jaden is ignoring him. Is this mysterious emotion that haunts Jaden love, or does Jesse remind Jaden of another love from long ago? Ch. 5 is up!
1. Feelings Revealed

A Nightmare to Remember

Jaden loved lying on the Duel Academy roof; that was his and Jesse's favorite spot to hang out. Jaden felt the warm sun beaming down on him, and the warmth reminded him of Jesse. He felt his face turn red at the thought of the sapphire haired boy. Jaden could picture Jesse's emerald eyes staring at him. He closed his eyes and a warmer feeling washed over him, bathing him in a mysterious wave of emotion.

"I knew I'd find you up here, Jay." 'Jay' was what Jesse called Jaden a lot. Jaden looked up to see Jesse walking over to his side. "What are you doing up here," he asked, "You troubled, or just like to look at the clouds?" Jesse's eyes looked a little worried, and at the same time glad to see Jaden.

Jaden scratched the back of his head; he was a little embarrassed that Jesse was worrying about him. "No, I'm fine," he finally answered. Something behind Jesse caught Jaden's eye. He looked to see a black haired boy walking in the shadows. His gray eyes shined in the darkness making him seam like he was from a nightmare.

A hand waved in front of Jaden's face and he let his focus on the boy fade. "Jaden," Jesse said worried, "are you OK?" his emerald eyes looked to where the boy had been, then back at Jaden.

Jaden looked back at the spot where he had been to find that the boy had left. "I thought I saw someone over there in the shade. I think it was Chazz." Jaden said confused. Chazz was a teen like Jaden and Jesse, but he acted a little more aggressive toward other students in lower ranks than him. Suddenly a chill stabbed Jaden's spine, and he turned around to see the same gray glare in a dark room. The dark eyes narrowed at Jaden then turned to disappear into the darkness.

A warm hand grabbed Jaden's shoulder waking him from the short nightmare. He turned to Jesse and saw that he looked really worried. "Jaden, are you OK? I mean; are you _sure_ you're OK?" his emerald eyes looking into Jaden's dirt brown eyes. Jesse stood up strait and put his hand out in front of Jaden. "Do you need help up?" he asked.

Jaden shook his head and stood up on his own. He stumbled a little and almost fell. _I think I got use to lying down. _Jaden thought to himself. "Maybe I should go to bed," he finally said, "I don't feel very good." he told a lie because Jaden didn't feel like talking to Jesse right now.

"Jaden…" Jesse whispered in Jaden's ear. Jaden felt his face turning red thinking of how close Jesse was to his face. "Why are you acting so weird?" Jesse's eyes looked at Jaden with a mysterious emotion in them; the same emotion the Jaden felt when he got to close to Jesse.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to be serious; he knew what Jesse was taking about. Jaden had been trying to stay away from Jesse for the past two weeks because of this mysterious emotion. He wanted to know what it was, but every time he got to close to Jesse, the emotion got stronger.

The smile Jesse had faded to be replaced with a serious expression. "Jaden," he started, "You know what I'm taking about. You have been trying to ignore me for the past two weeks and--"

Jaden put his hand over Jesse's mouth to quiet him. "Jesse…" he started, "I have a reason for ignoring you. Every time I get to close to you…" he paused not really sure how to put this into words. He finally found a way, and continued, "When ever I get to close to you, I have a weird feeling wash over me. I have no idea what it is, so I wanted to ask someone, but before I ask. Well when I ask, I only get as far as your name before I can't speak any longer." Jaden looked away not wanting Jesse to see him blush.

He could feel Jesse's eyes still staring at him with that mysterious emotion. This all happened about two weeks ago; about the same time that Jaden started to ignore Jesse.

Two Weeks Ago

Jaden was sitting in class waiting for Crowler to shut up. All he heard was 'blah blah blah' none of it was interesting. Also, how could he use this in a duel?

"**Jaden!**" screamed a rather annoying voice. Crowler was standing up in his seat staring at the brunet who had almost fallen asleep. Cyrus had his head in his hands looking embarrassed. Jaden looked around the class room, and then knew why Cyrus was embarrassed; all of the students were glaring at Jaden. "Are you asleep again?" came that annoying voice again.

The brunet looked up at the ancient teacher; Crowler's face was red with fury. Jaden nodded, "Yea, I fell asleep because your class is so _boring_. I mean, how can we use what you teach us in a real duel? Are we going to bore their life points away?" some of the students started to laugh; soon the whole class was bursting with the sound of laughter.

Later after class, Jaden went to his hang out, the roof. When there, he saw Jesse was already sleeping with Ruby on his chest. The sunlight was just right on Jesse's delicate body to make him look like a dream.

This was when the mysterious emotion started. Winged Kuriboh flew up next to him letting out a soft high pitched voice. Jaden walked over to Jesse and the emotion got stronger. Jesse's eyes were closed and his left hand rested lazily on Ruby. Ruby's purple fur blew lightly in the breeze and her tail wrapped around her body, the large ruby lay on Jesse's chest. The light reflected off of the brilliant ruby shining a red light upon the young boy's face. His bright sapphire hair blew in the breeze like it was beckoning to Jaden to lie next to him.

Jaden couldn't listen to the emotion. It felt wrong. This emotion was like with a girl from his home town. Jaden thought of the girl, her name was Sheonna. Her hair was a brilliant blue with purple highlights and her beautiful eyes were the best shade of red. They reminded Jaden of Ruby's tail. Her voice was just like Jesse's, Deep South. The picture of Sheonna started to fade. First her eyes started to bleed to reveal emeralds. Her purple highlights burned to ashes and fell out of view. Then her hair started to change shape and looked like Jesse!

Jaden opened his eyes and let out a yell. He heard Jesse yell too. "Jaden," yelled a voice. The voice was Jesse's, it was terrified. Jaden looked at his frightened friend and hugged him. "Jaden, what were you dreaming about?"

His brown eyes looked up into those dreamy emerald pools and aloud himself to drift back into sleep. While his head fell, Jaden could hear Jesse yelling his name, but before he could wake again, he had already fallen into a deep sleep.

Present Time

Jesse was staring at Jaden with that emotion still drifting in his eyes. "Jaden, what are you talking about?" the light started to come back to his eyes and the sun was in the same position it had been on that day.

Jaden covered his mouth; he must have said everything that had happened and everything that he had thought. "What did I say?" he asked sheepishly. Jaden looked down toward the ground to see Winged Kuriboh blushing at Ruby. Ruby was rubbing against the small fuzz ball. He picked her up and flew into the air with her mewing happily.

Jesse was watching them fly and laughed a little, then said, "You were talking about that day that you woke me up when I was sleeping on the roof. You said every detail and all of your thoughts." Jaden saw Jesse's face turn a little red then felt his own turn bright red. He turned to watch Winged Kuriboh and Ruby fly back and forth. He didn't want Jesse to see his face turn red.

"Jaden," Jesse started again a little more quietly, "I know what the emotion is that you have, because… well… I have the same emotion toward you." Jaden spun to look at Jesse his eyes glowing like a young puppy's eyes. Jesse blushed when Jaden looked at him. "The feeling is…" Jesse paused and looked toward the ground. He muttered something that Jaden didn't understand.

"What did you say?" Jaden asked.

Jesse looked up at his friend and finished with one word, "Love."

Something struck Jaden. It was both joy and confusion; Jesse was Jaden's best friend, not his true love. Jaden's head spun for a moment making everything a blur. He felt his legs becoming weak and his eye lids were getting heavy. He lost his balance and felt something catch him.

"Jaden!" it was Jesse who had caught Jaden. "Jaden, are you OK?" he sounded even more frantic than when Jaden woke up yelling. Now Jaden was being shaken. "Jaden, wake up!" Jaden didn't want to even open his eyes; the shock of Jesse saying that they were in love with each other was just too much for Jaden to handle. All he wanted was for Jesse to hold him for the rest of the afternoon, looking into those emerald pools and feeling his fingers run through Jesse's sapphire hair, but Jaden was too shocked to even open his eyes. Now he wanted to be able to sleep and then to wake and see those emerald eyes staring into his.

Jaden aloud his mind to drift into a foggy place that he visited every night. He left reality to travel to a distant place in his mind. There he could think about him and Jesse laughing as usual, but this dream was going to be different, Jaden could feel it.


	2. Crystal Kiss

It felt like hours since Jaden had fallen asleep. He started to open his eyes and saw the familiar lights of his dorm. The covers from his bed were pulled up to his neck and someone was sitting beside him. When his focus became clear, Jaden could see Jesse sitting next to his bedside. His head was resting on the side of the bed and his emerald eyes were closed. Jaden reached over and ran his fingers through Jesse's hair. Now the emotion didn't feel wrong, was what Jesse said true? Was this mysterious emotion really love?

Jesse's eyes started to open and he looked at Jaden. His eyes were a little blurred but soon became clear. They opened wide when he saw Jaden was awake. Jesse got up on his knees and hugged Jaden.

Something wet fell on his neck. He turned his head to look at Jesse who had buried his face in Jaden's hair. "Jesse," he started, "What's the matter? Are you crying?"

Jesse loosened his grip on Jaden and looked him in the eye. Now Jesse's eyes really were emerald pools. His eyes were full of crystal tears that threatened to pour out at any second. "Jaden, Ruby and I were worried about you," Jesse started, but what Jesse said next scared Jaden. "You haven't woken up for two days."

_Two days! _Jaden tried to sit up in his bed, but unfortunately, whacked his head on the bunk about his. He fell back holding his head and rolling around under the covers. He rolled a little to close to the edge of the bed and, wouldn't you know it, fell onto the floor. But he didn't hit the hard wooden floor; instead he landed on something softer. Jaden was wrapped up in the blanket and tried to find a way out.

Once he did, he looked at what he landed on. Jesse had caught him and was also trying to get Jaden out of the blanket. He saw Jaden's head poking out of the one side and grabbed one corner with both hands. "Hold onto the blanket tight, Jay," Jesse said and pulled on the corner. The blanket unraveled and Jaden fell out of it and onto the floor. "I told you to hold on tight." Jesse rolled his eyes and helped Jaden to his feet.

Jaden was a little dizzy and leaned against Jesse for balance. He looked up at him and saw his face was red. "Are you blushing, or are you sick?" Jaden asked the sapphire haired boy.

Jesse looked back at Jaden and wrapped his arms around him. Jaden felt his face turn red and threw his arms around Jesse. They stood there for several heartbeats before breaking apart. Jaden and Jesse both couldn't control their blushing. Jaden was trying to make the red go away but it wouldn't work.

A knock came from the front door and a voice followed it. "Hey, Jesse," the voice belong to Syrus, "can I come in? I want to see Jaden." Syrus didn't wait for a response before coming in and when he saw Jaden, ran to his friend. "Jaden, you're awake!" he screamed like a little mini fangirl. He was hugging Jaden so hard that he thought he might pop if Syrus didn't loosen his grip.

Jaden looked over to Jesse and saw that Jesse was staring at Syrus with an evil look in his eyes. _I think that Jesse is jealous._ Jaden smiled, Jesse looked so adorable when he was mad. Syrus was still clinging to Jaden with tears pouring from his eyes yelling that he missed Jaden and that he wouldn't let Jaden out of his sights ever again.

Jesse walked over to Jaden and Syrus and grabbed Syrus's shirt, pulling him off of Jaden. "Maybe you should go tell Jim, Alexis, and all of the others that Jaden's awake." Jesse smiled at the shrimp. Syrus smiled back and ran out of the room. Jesse closed the door behind him and locked it.

Jaden watched as Jesse locked the door then turned and walked slowly toward Jaden. Jaden got a little scared and backed up to the wall. Jesse put his left hand on the wall with Jaden standing petrified. "Jaden, I have loved you ever since the first day I met you, but thought it would be weird to kiss you because you barely knew me," Jesse whispered as quietly as he could so that Jaden could hear him, but people who were eaves dropping couldn't.

Jaden thought for a minuet and didn't know where this was going. **(Dang Jaden is stupid)** He was deep in thought, thinking about where Jesse was going with this, but his thoughts were interrupted by Jesse tapping his shoulder. He turned to face him only to meet his own lips to Jesse's. He was a bit shocked at first and almost pulled away, but instead wrapped his arms around Jesse deepening the kiss. Jesse's arms hugged Jaden's waist and pulled him closer to his body. This kiss sent energy through Jaden's body. Jaden had had a dream when Jesse and Jaden kissed and it was exactly like this!

_My dream came true! _Jaden joked to himself. He tightened his grip on Jesse and felt that Jesse had done the same thing. They stood there for some time savoring their fist kiss. Jaden ran his fingers through Jesse's hair. His hair was soft to the touch and wasn't tangled like Jaden's was when he woke up in the morning.

Jaden could feel Jesse's hand on his back and his shirt rose up a little. He only lifted it up far enough to be able to touch Jaden's bare back. Jesse's hands traveled up and down Jaden's back making Jaden blush.

Jaden opened one eye and saw something behind Jesse. When he tried to focus on the object, he pulled away from Jesse's lips. Fear pierced him when he saw Jim, Alexis, Chazz, and Syrus standing there. "What are you doing?" asked Jim. Chazz was snickering behind them but they didn't see him. Alexis was blushing and had a smile on her face, while Syrus just looked pain surprised.

Jaden was still sort of pinned to the wall so he pushed Jesse aside and put his hands behind his back. "N-nothing," he replied a little shaky and still soothed from the kiss. Jesse had landed on Jaden's bed and leaned over the side looking at the small group.

Chazz burst into laughter and the whole group turned to Chazz surprised to hear him laugh like that. He tried to gain his composer, but failed miserably and laughed, "OH MY GOD! JESSE AND JADEN WERE MAKINGOUT!" he fell to the floor laughing manically at the couple. His arms were holding his stomach and he had tears falling from his eyes.

Jaden turned away blushing wildly thinking of how long they were there watching them kiss. He turned back to protest against what they saw, then he realized that he would have nothing to say. He closed his mouth and looked down at the ground even more embarrassed than before. Something grabbed Jaden from behind and he turned his head to see Jesse behind him, his arms wrapped around Jaden's delicate body.

Burning with love for Jesse, Jaden placed his hand over his. Chazz's laughing started to fade and all that was left was Jaden, Jesse, and total darkness. That emotion that Jaden had and still felt really was love, because right now, Jaden's love for Jesse was at its peak.

Jaden could feel hands on his shoulders shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Syrus staring at him. "We need to get to class, Jaden," he said to the two of them.

Jesse released Jaden and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Jay. I'll race you to class," he challenged his lover. Jaden nodded and off they went. They ran strait to the school and Jaden started to pass Jesse, but tripped on a rock. He stumbled over and onto Jesse knocking him over as well. Dust gathered around them and right away Jaden knew that Jesse was lying on top of him.

Syrus laughed when he saw them and Jesse jumped to his feet. He lent Jaden his hand to get up. Jaden took it gratefully. Jesse pulled Jaden to his feet but pulled too hard. Jaden stumbled and lay against Jesse's chest. He heard the steady heartbeat in his chest and turned red again. He hated it when he accidentally did things that turned out to look wrong like that, but that time it felt right.

Later in class Jaden had fallen asleep again. The next thing he knew the class was gone and Jesse was trying to wake him up. The clock was too far away to see but Jaden guessed it was about lunch time. He got to his feet and left the class holding Jesse's hand.

Once at the lunchroom, Jaden released Jesse's hand and walked over to Syrus. For some reason today, Jaden wasn't hungry. Syrus had already gotten his food and today was Jaden's favorite, shrimp. **(And I'm not talking about Syrus) **The shrimp smelled heavenly, but it made Jaden's stomach turn. Jesse sat next to Jaden and asked, "Jay, do you want something to eat, or are you not hungry?"

Jaden shook his head, "I'm not hungry today for some reason." His stomach hurt like someone had stabbed him. "I think I'm getting sick or something," he said uneasily to his lover.

Jesse looked at Jaden with those emerald eyes and said, "Maybe you should go lie down for a while or I could take you to the nurse." His eyes were full of worry and love.

Kuriboh and Ruby finally appeared for the first time that day and were playing on the table. Kuriboh stopped playing and flew to Jaden. Jaden stared at the fuzz ball listening to him as he talked to Jaden. "Jaden, you don't look to well," Winged Kuriboh hummed in his high pitched voice. "You should go to the nurse."

Jaden nodded and turned to Jesse and Syrus. "I'm going to the nurse, you guys stay here." He gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door heading to the hallway. His stomach stung for a moment once the door closed behind him.

He started down the hall and every step was painful. He didn't know if it was pain from his stomach, or moving farther away from Jesse. Down the hall coming out of a class room was some shadowy figure. It had a pair of wings on its back and spiked hair. Half of the hair was white and the other half was black. The figure turned to Jaden; its eyes were brown and green. It reminded Jaden of a card he had when he was younger.

Then he remembered the card. The card was evil and full of power. It had hurt his friend when he dueled him, so he had sent it away to learn not to hurt people anymore. But the day came that it was suppose to return, it didn't. A message came from the craft that told them it had crashed into the Earth and shattered to pieces. After that, Jaden had horrible nightmares about the duel monster dieing and yelling for its beloved Jaden. The card was…!!!


	3. Missing

**Me: Sorry for the wait. My stupid 'a' button wouldn't work…but now it dose!**

**Jaden: YAY! NOW SHE CAN SPELL MY NAME!!! AAAAAAAA! YAY!**

**Me&Jesse: …OK…**

**Jaden: What?**

**Me: You're being stupid again.**

**Jesse: When is he not? (Starts to laugh)**

**Jaden: Hey! I are stupid not! Wait that came out wrong…**

**Me: (kisses cheek) you may be stupid, but that's why I love you **:)

**Jesse: …NO FARE! HE GETS A KISS AND I DON'T!**

**Me: (hugs Jesse) I can't kiss you because Sunheart will get mad at me…

* * *

**

Jesse sat at the lunch table with Syrus across from him. _I wonder if Jaden is all right,_ he thought. Ruby's spirit lay on the table, her head on her paws. She looked up at him with her bright red eyes. Ruby and Winged Kuriboh had a special bond and this was probably really hard for her not to be around him.

"Jesse, what's the matter?" Syrus asked through a mouthful of shrimp. The tail of the shrimp fell onto the plate and Ruby ran to it. She grabbed it and ran off with it in her mouth. "Ghost shrimp!" Syrus screamed.

Laughing, Jesse said, "Ruby took your shrimp tail. It's not a ghost." Ruby came back a second later with the leftovers of it. She had eaten the inside of it and only left the small shell.

A high-pitched voice came from the front door (where Jaden had left earlier) and Winged Kuriboh came through. He flew to Jesse shaking and fell onto the ground. "Winged Kuriboh, what happened to you?" Jesse asked the small fuzz ball. Kuriboh was covered in cuts and had fur missing from his back. His once fluffy white wings now had feathers missing from them. The fuzz ball looked up at Jesse with pain filled eyes. "_Kuri kuri_," he said in a crackly voice.

Jesse didn't understand but knew that something was wrong with Jaden. Ruby was suddenly at Winged Kuriboh's side nudging him gently. He started to fly up, but fell as soon as someone in the hallway screamed. _Jaden!_ Jesse raced to the door with Ruby hot on his heels.

He looked in the direction the scream had come from, but no one was there. "Jaden!" Jesse yelled for his lover. There was no answer only the answer of his own voice. _Wait, if Kuriboh is here then Jaden, or his card, has to be here. _He started to look frantically for Winged Kuriboh's card.

After a time, Ruby called to Jesse, "_I think I found something_," Ruby started toward Jesse with a card hanging from her mouth. "_There are also a few hairs lying around like who ever took Jaden had gotten his/her hair pulled out,_" she then mewed looking down the hallway.

Jesse turned the card over and gasped. The card was Winged Kuriboh! Jaden would never leave this behind unless he dropped it when who ever it was kidnapped him. Pain struck Jesse's heart. He grabbed his chest and fell to the floor. The pain was from Jaden leaving and Jesse not knowing where he went.

He saw the light of the lunchroom fall upon the hallway floor and looked up. The young bright blue haired boy was staring back at Jesse with worry filled eyes. "Jesse," he started, "is everything all right?"

Jesse shook his head. "No, Jaden is missing," he answered.

Syrus's eyes widened in fear. He took a few steps toward Jesse, but before he could get to his side, slipped on some liquid that was lying on the floor. He lifted his left hand and screamed, "Blood!"

Jesse looked in Syrus's direction and gasped. How could Jesse have missed that? Underneath Syrus's body was a large puddle of blood. Jesse placed his finger in the blood and concluded, "The blood is still warm. Someone here got hurt recently." _Jaden…_was his conclusion to who got hurt.

Ruby's sweet voice came from behind Jesse. She was holding some hairs in her mouth. Some of them were white the others were black. "_Do you think_ _it was Yubel who took Jaden?_" she asked her owner.

Jesse bent over and took the hairs gratefully. He looked at them for a minuet and saw the blood on them. "Yubel hurt Jaden," he whispered under his breath. Looking down at the blood, Jesse saw that it made a trail. He started to follow the trail when a voice called out to the.

"Syrus, Jesse, where do you think you are going?" it was their teacher. What was his name? Jesse never really knew his name but he knew the cat's name. **(I really couldn't remember his name…)** Pharaoh sat in the teacher's arms looking at the two. He looked down at the puddle of blood and shrieked, "What happened here!?"

"It's Jaden, he was kidnapped by a duel monster named Yubel," Jesse called to him. "We are going to find him." they started down the hallway not listening to their teacher's requests.

The sun was warm against there skin. Jesse looked around frantically for anymore of Jaden's blood. There was nothing else, no more blood. _At least we know he didn't lose anymore blood._ Jesse breathed, relieved that Jaden wasn't bleeding anymore.

_------------------ Spiritshipping! ------------------_

Jaden's eyes started to open and a cold feeling washed over him. He looked down at a young student who was looking back at him shaking madly. "Bring me a sword," Jaden said in a low voice. One of the five others standing around him, left and came back seconds later with a long sword.

Jaden took it. The sword felt cold through the armor around his hands. It was jagged and shined bright underneath the light of the moon. It had been about three hours since he had disappeared and Jaden had forgotten all about Jesse. His name wasn't even Jaden anymore.

"No, please," begged the student who was being pulled to his feet. His cloths were stained with blood and he was covered in dust. "I beg of you, don't kill me."

One of the followers kicked him in the back of his right leg breaking it. "Don't you _ever_ talk to our leader like that," he snapped at the boy. "You may kill him now if you wish, Haou Judai."

Judai looked at the follower who had said that then back at the boy. He stood and got out of his chair. "Do you have any last words before I send you to hell?" he asked grabbing the boy's throat. The boy shook his head and started to struggle. The boy didn't even get close to being free before Judai shoved to sword through his heart. Blood fell upon Judai making his once black armor red.

He turned to a white and black haired follower and said, "Take this kid's body to a canyon or something, just get it out of my sites," his once sweet voice was now low and vicious. Judai turned to his chair and sat on it.

Something was in his mind trying to get out, but what was it? A figure stood in his mind and yelled in a Deep South voice, "Jaden! Jaden, I'm coming for you. I will get you back."

Judai looked up at the white and black haired follower and ordered, "Yubel, get me something to relieve me of this headache." Yubel nodded and flew toward a large door. She looked back at Judai, and then flew inside.

A large door was open and Judai had an urge to go outside and look around. "I'm going out for a bit. Tell Yubel to place the medicine on my throne." And with that, Judai walked out of the castle. Outside, everything was black as coal, nothing was alive. In the distance, Judai could have sworn he heard that same voice calling him. He felt as if he knew the voice, but he didn't. The name was on the tip of his tongue. It started with a 'j', what was it?!

He looked up at the moon with his bright yellow eyes. "Jaden, it's just me, Jesse!"

Jesse! That was the name. "Jesse! Where are you?" he called out. Judai still didn't know who this 'Jesse' was, but he just had to call out to him. "Jesse, I," he didn't get to finish before something grabbed him from behind. What grabbed him wasn't a someone, but a feeling. A feeling of hate and anger. He pulled the top of his helmet down and turned to the castle. All of the memory of Jesse and him being together vanished only to be replaced with an urge to kill a certain sapphire haired boy.

* * *

**Me: I like this chapter better than the other chapter.**

**Jaden: Me too. I get to be Haou Judai! (Runs in circles happily)**

**Jesse: That's a bad thing!**

**Jaden: (Stops running and looks at Jesse) It is?**

**Me: More to come after this!**


	4. Nightmare

**Moonfang: YO! I had to change my name, Crystaltail, to Moonfang and here's Ch. 4! Sry it took so long… I had a lot of homework! Evil school…**

**Jaden: FINALLY! I'm in this one (glomps Moonfang) THANX!!**

**Jesse: No fare…**

**Jaden: (tackles Jesse and kisses him) Happy now?**

**Jesse: Yes**

**Moonfang: -- stupid ppl… STUPID SCHOOL!! (blows up the school) HA! Now then… here's Ch. 4!**

Jesse could feel his eyes fill with tears ready to pour over at any second. He put his hands over his eyes and fell to his knees. They had looked everywhere but there were no more clues to where Yubel had taken Jaden. Thoughts of Jaden poured into his head. He could feel a tear slid down his face. A hand touched Jesse's shoulder. He turned to meet the worried gray gaze of Syrus. He looked almost as worried as Jesse was, but his eyes were hiding something else.

"Are you going to be okay?" Syrus asked.

Jesse shook his hear and answered, "No, not until we find Jaden." The moon got brighter and Jesse looked at it. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the moon. In the center of it, Jesse could see two bright yellow eyes. A deep voice came after it that said, "Jesse! Where are you!" the voice was Jaden's! The voice started to fade and the eyes narrowed. Jaden reached up and grabbed something pulling it over his eyes. He then turned and stocked off.

Jaden's voice seamed different from his happy-go-lucky voice. Seeing Jaden like that gave Jesse chills. The scent of blood filled the air and Jesse saw himself in a dark place. The ground felt wet and he looked down to see a dark color. At first, the liquid looked black, and then Jesse noticed it was blood red. He let out a scream and jumped back hitting something. He turned around, shivering, and saw yellow eyes glaring back at him.

"Any last words before you die?" the person asked Jesse, holding a long sword in his hand. The sword was rigged and bloodstained; the blood was fresh, from a previous kill.

Jesse knew that voice and the eyes. "Jaden-" was all he managed to get out before he felt something push him. He turned to see familiar dirt brown eyes staring at him.

The voice that came from it warmed up Jesse's heart; to hear that he was alright. "Jesse, are you okay?" Jaden asked staring into Jesse's eyes. The dark figure started toward them with sword in hand. He lifted a loose part of his helmet to reveille his wolf like eyes. Jaden pushed Jesse farther away from the yellow-eyed figure.

Jesse felt himself at the edge of something and turned around to see a large black lake. Jaden was pushing him closer to the lake, but Jesse didn't know if he was supposed to jump in or not. "Jaden," he tapped the brunet's shoulder, "You're pushing me a little close to the edge of this lake."

Jaden turned a little confused and saw the lake. He reached out and grabbed Jesse's shirt and held him over the edge. "Jesse, you will find me. Just follow the sound of Winged Kuriboh. He will be trying to change me back to my normal self, but I know that only you can," Jaden's voice was a little bit scared, but he still managed to smile.

The smile quickly faded as a long sword was stabbed through Jaden's body. His hand released Jesse, and the bluenette fell down into the darkness yelling for Jaden. Jaden's body started fading away as if it were sand, and blew out into the dark. "Jaden!!"

_-- Spiritshipping! --_

Syrus stared in horror as Jesse was shaking on the ground. He had fallen after staring at the moon and was muttering 'Jaden' under him breathe. Syrus heard footsteps coming up behind them and turned around only to see Jim and Axle turning a corner walking over to where they were.

"Hello Syrus!" Jim called from down the path. He stopped walking and pulled back on Axle's shirt making him stop as well. The Australian started whispering something into Axle's ear and his eyes widened. Axle turned so that Syrus couldn't see his eyes; he didn't like it when people saw him scared or even shocked.

Jim turned back to Syrus and continued talking to him, "Where's Jesse and Ja-"

Before he could say anymore, Jesse screamed, "Jaden!!" his body then lie still and he didn't move a muscle; his breathing starting to slow._ Something must have happened when he fainted. _Syrus thought.

Jim and Axle ran to his side looking Jesse over only to find that nothing was wrong with him. "Did he just faint here?" Jim managed to ask. Syrus looked over at Jim and nodded. "We need to get him to the nurse. He can rest there and she can help him. Once he wakes up, we can talk to him and ask what he was dreaming about."

Axle knelt down and picked Jesse up. The trio then started back up the path toward the school. Syrus followed close behind them watching Jesse closely. The bluenet was silent. His breathing was getting shallower; Syrus thought that he wouldn't make it to the school.

"_Kuri, Kuri!" _a soft voice wined.

Syrus turned around looking left and right. There was nothing behind them. Turning back around, Syrus pulled on Jim's shirt. Jim looked down at the little bluenet with caring eyes. "Jim," Syrus started, "did you hear anything?"

The wind blew carrying the voice again. Jim stood silent listening for something. "Do you mean that 'kuri, kuri' noise?" he asked looking down at Syrus again.

Syrus nodded. "That sounds like Kuriboh!" the voice came stronger and a small fluffy creature came up the path. Its face looked troubled and wings torn. "It is Kuriboh!" Syrus panicked.

_-- Spiritshipping! --_

Jesse's eyes shot open and he struggled to be put down. Hearing Kuriboh's voice had awakened him from falling into the dark lake. The visions of Jaden's body flowing away like sand was just too much for Jesse to handle. He hit the ground and ran to Kuriboh. Kuriboh looked ticked. His soft fur was spiked like a mad cat's.

"Where's Jaden, Kuriboh?!" Jesse shirked. His body was shaking with fear; his dream was still affecting him.

Kuriboh tuned away, still pissed. One of his white wings pointed to the forest. "_Kuri, Kuri…" _was all he said.

"He's in the forest?" Jesse asked.

Kuriboh growled. The small fuzz ball grabbed Jesse's hand and dragged him into the forest.

The smell of the forest calmed Jesse a little, but not fully. All of his scenes were alert – like a monster was going to jump out of the trees. Kuriboh stopped by a hill, causing Jesse to tumble down the hill. He yelped in pain when he hit the bottom and looked around.

Jim, Syrus, and Axle weren't far behind them. Syrus tripped and fell down the hill – running into Jesse. Jim and Axle slowly walked down the hill; smiling when they reached Jesse and Syrus.

Kuriboh, still pissed, flew forward and pointed to something. His wing was pointing to the ground, as if something was there. After sighing – for they didn't get what he was pointing at – Kuriboh floated strait into the ground.

Jesse gasped when Kuriboh disappeared into the ground. "What the hell! How did he do that…?" The bluenette stepped forward and poked the ground, where Kuriboh disappeared, with his foot. Something reached up and grabbed Jesse's leg. He screamed as what ever it was pulled him down.

Jim was the first to reach Jesse, and grabbed Jesse's arm. "Hang on, mate!" he yelled and pulled.

Syrus, too scared to even move, just watched as Axle grabbed Jesse's other arm. "M-maybe he should g-go in… That might j-just be K-Kuriboh…" Syrus stuttered.

Jesse glanced down at the hand around his leg. It looked like a normal human hand, but seamed like more than that… "Don't let me go!" he screamed.

"_Jesse, I'm down here! Please, trust me…" _Jaden's voice sounded in Jesse's head.

"_I do trust you, Jay…"_

"_Then tell them to let go! I'll catch you when you fall… well… my spirit will."_

"_I can't! I… Is that you who has my leg, Jaden?"_

"_Yes, Jesse. It's me. My spirit is being forced out of my body, and I'm going to be with you until I get my body back!"_ Jaden pulled harder on Jesse's leg.

"I… I can't… LET ME GO!!" he suddenly shouted; biting Jim's hand.

Jim shirked and released Jesse's hand. Axel leg to – probably from the fear of getting bitten.

Jesse fell into the darkness – knowing Jaden was there with him. He sighed as the darkness never ended. Where was Kuriboh? He didn't care.

"_Thank you, Jess… It's nice to feel trusted again." _

Jesse felt Jaden's lips pres against his, but couldn't feel them at the same time. Just the fact of knowing that Jaden had, helped Jesse feel it. The bluenette never wanted the darkness to end if it meant that Jaden's spirit would stay with him. Then Jesse noticed; Jaden wanted his body back to truly be with Jesse.

Tears filled his eyes. He would get Jaden back into his body. Even if it meant killing himself…


	5. Burned to the Ground

A cold wind blew against Jesse's aching body. He opened his eyes and looked around. Jaden! Where was he? Fear pulsed through Jesse when he couldn't find Jaden. "Jaden, where are you?" he yelled.

"I'm right here, Jess." A hand rested on Jesse's shoulder; warm and comforting.

The bluenette turned and jumped at Jaden's spirit; hugging him. "Jaden, where are we?" he finally asked when he looked around.

Tall trees stood around them and fog lingered between the trees. Dark red eyes glared at them from the bramble thickets. A shiver forced itself through Jesse's body as another wind flew through the trees. White snow fell from the sky and coated the ground in a blanket of white sparkles.

Jaden smiled at Jesse's reaction. "This is Death Forest. This is where Haou is…" Jaden's voice turned bitter.

Confusion replaced the fear in Jesse. "Haou? Who's that, Jay?"

Growling came from the underbrush. Dark red eyes became brighter as what ever it was came closer. Bright white paws stepped out of the bushes as a wolf came into view. Drool was dripping from its mouth and its red eyes were now dark green.

Jaden stepped toward the wolf and pet its head – scratching behind its ear. The wolf panted and lay down. Jaden rubbed the wolf's back and stepped back toward Jesse. The wolf got to its paws, shook, and dashed into the bushes. The other red eyes faded with the wolf into the darkness.

Jesse stared after the wolf. "Wow… How did you do that?"

"Eh, not to hard." Jaden smiled and grabbed Jesse's hand. "Come on! We have to go find Haou!" Jaden started pulling at Jesse's arm forcing him to follow.

"B-but Jay, we don't know where Haou is!" This made Jaden stop.

The brunette glanced at Jesse and back at the moon. The moon shown brightly through the trees, but was blocked a little by the dense clouds. A few stars shown with the moon, but, just like the moon, were hidden behind the clouds.

Jaden sighed. "That's true… but I have a good idea." He started pulling at Jesse again. "Trust me, Jess."

Jesse sighed in defeat. "I do trust you." He pulled Jaden back and held the brunette against himself. "I love you, Jay. That's why I trust you." Jesse pressed his lips, lightly, against Jaden's.

_"Kuri, Kuri…"_ Kuriboh sighed from the trees.

Jesse pulled away and looked up in the tree. Kuriboh and Ruby were up there looking down at Jesse and Jaden. Ruby was smiling and hiding her face with her tail. The glaring moon made Ruby's fur shine with beauty.

Kuriboh was a few branches above her with a pissed look still on his face. What was making Kuriboh so mad?

Jaden snickered slightly. "Kuriboh, is Haou still being a…bitch?" Jaden asked.

Kuriboh looked away with anger. _"Kuri! Kuri, Kuri, KURI!!"_ Kuriboh hopped down from the tree, landing next to the couple. He mumbled something under his breath and started through the trees.

Jaden pulled Jesse after Kuriboh as Ruby jumped through the trees.

Jaden watched Ruby jump through the tree. "Are you sure she's a carbuncle? I still swear that she's a flying squirrel," Jaden joked, remembering the first day he'd seen Ruby. The brunette hugged Jesse's arm and leaned against him. "I know it hasn't been a day, but I still missed you, Jess…"

Jesse ruffled Jaden's hair and kissed his forehead. "I was worried about you, Jay. Syrus and I looked everywhere, but couldn't find you…" Jesse sighed and rested his chin on Jaden's head.

Jaden opened his eyes and watched Kuriboh. "You know what? Kuriboh reminds me of a cotton ball…"

Jesse laughed slightly. Kuriboh muttered something and flew a little faster. Jesse and Jaden called to Kuriboh who slowed down slightly.

Fear creped into Jesse's veins – freezing his blood. The trees were starting to disappear. Bushes were burned and the trees seamed like they were ripped down. Fresh footprints were marking the burnt path that headed south. Dark smoke rose from the trees and bright red and orange flames came from the top of the trees.

A large black wolf sat next to the trail glaring at the smoke and fire. She growled, low and rough, and looked at Kuriboh. Her bark was sweet and worried. Kuriboh nodded and hummed something in response.

She barked something back and Kuriboh flew back in shock – running into Jesse's chest. "What is it, Kuriboh?" Jesse asked, knowing he wouldn't understand the answer.

_"Kuri, Kuri, Kuri, Kuri, __**Kuri**__!"_ Kuriboh was panicking and pointing from the black she-wolf to the forest.

A large gray wolf was next to the black wolf. Her eyes were a dark forest green and she had blood covering her left leg. The black she-wolf had blood dripping from her fur and a moon shaped scar was over her left eye. The black wolf's right eye was brown and the left yellow.

Jaden walked, slowly, to the black wolf – his hands out. When he reached the wolf, he sat down in front of it and pat its head. "Young Moonfang, what's wrong with the forest? What's happening?" Jaden then turned to Jesse and said, "I'll repeat what she says."

Moonfang lowered her head and barked, "A strange upwalker in weird sharp black fur came by. His fur was really strange; it was black and spiked like a porcupine. He had wolf eyes and many strange monsters under his control…" Jaden stopped and looked down. "It was Haou that did this…"

The gray she-wolf licked Jaden's hand and rubbed against him. She barked, and Jaden repeated her words. "I sense that you have a sweet spirit, Jaden Yuki. Please, you and the blue-haired-one are the only ones that can defeat this _'Haou Judai'_ that you speak of." She lowered her head and her tail dropped between her legs.

Jaden backed away from the wolves; eyes filled with tears. He looked around at the burned trees and where the underbrush had once been. Dark clouds flowed in and rain poured from the sky. Jaden clenched his hands into fists and turned toward the smoke.

"Haou, you've gone as far as killing innocent animals and destroying a forest… The humans from the other dimension never did anything to harm you, but _animals?! _That's crossing the line!!" Jaden was practically growling like a wolf as he glared at the smoke.

Jesse looked around and noticed the bodies of rabbits, cats, wolves, birds, and other animals lying every where. _Why didn't I notice that earlier…?_ Jesse smacked his forehead. _Such an idiot… _

Kuriboh was flying in circles around Jesse; obviously still freaking out. Ruby pounced on Kuriboh and hissed, "Stop freaking out!"

Moonfang got up and dipped her head to Jaden. "Take care, young Hunter," Jaden translated.

"Bite Haou for me, Jaden," the grey wolf barked. They both turned to the burned forest and padded away.

Jesse watched as the wolves disappeared into the dark forest; he then slowly walked to Jaden. "Are we going to fight Haou?" he asked, pulling on Jaden's arm. "Come on, you know you want to bite him for that grey wolf." Jesse continued pulling on Jaden's arm, but to no avail.

Jaden snickered a little. "Jesse, we need to rest first. I know we just woke up, but taking you here actually took a lot out of both of us." The brunette hugged Jesse tightly and breathed in. "You still smell the same as when we were at Duel Academy." Jaden smiled.

A small cave caught Jesse's eye. Blushing slightly, Jesse pulled Jaden toward it. The cave was large enough that they could both fit, but was dark and cold. A few small piles of moss were in the cave, and so were a few bones.

Jaden and Jesse both worked to get the cave clean and warm; Jesse cleared the moss and bones while Jaden started a fire. When Jesse got back, Jaden had started gathering large leaves and placing them down as bedding. Jesse's entire body ached. Jaden had been right, Jesse was tired. While Jaden finished the bedding, Jesse started weaving soft grass together to make a blanket.

When he was done, Jesse lifted it up. "You like it? I learned how to do this at camp." Jesse smiled and looked up when there was no response. Jaden was lying down on the bedding, sleeping. Jesse smiled and laid the blanket over Jaden, and lay next to him.

Jesse softly touched Jaden's cheek only to hear Jaden moan in response. He pulled back and blushed. Jaden had never made _that _sound before. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, they were going to find Haou and _really _make him go to the stars…

**Moonfang: Okay…sucky chapter! And sry it took so long… I haven't been at home and couldn't think of anything while I was gone… if anyone has any suggestions for the next ch. tell me please!**

**Jaden: OH! –raises hand- I HAVE ONE!**

**Moonfang: One that ISN'T about sex…**

**Jaden: -lowers hand- nvm…**

**Jesse: lol –hugs Jaden- I was thinking the same thing**

**Moonfang: -sigh- NO MUSHY STUFF ON HERE!!**

**Jesse + Jaden: We weren't going to, Moony.**

**Moonfang: eo**

**Jaden + Jesse: RUN! –run away-**

**Moonfang: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! –chases them-**


End file.
